


Drabble: Welcome To Night Value.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Different Profession, Because #yuletide, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, the customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Welcome To Night Value.

Listeners, it was three in the morning one dark Tuesday when _he_ stepped into the store. Now, as you may remember, the shift manager's second head ate the bell last week, so this visitor's arrival was heralded only with the sound of wind and rain.

This stranger perused the selection of candy bars. He looked up at me and smiled. His teeth were like a precisely stacked shelf, and his hair was just perfect. I told him, of course, what aisle the hair products were in. Just in case, you know.

"I'm Carlos," he said.

I fell in love instantly.


End file.
